Lost and Found
by inner soul
Summary: They both found something they almost lost. AU SasuSaku


AN: here's my Valentine's gift to all of you. I misplaced my external drive of earlier (of all things and of all times, right?) and suddenly I had this urge to write. I do hope I find it though, the stories I was revising and the new one I was telling you about? Yeah, it's in there. It's all in there. My music (my life!), school stuff, just everything, it's in there, and I pray I'll be able to find it tomorrow. Please pray for me too. It's a thing, but I am sentimental and there are many important stuff in there so….

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this oneshot! Constructive criticism is most welcome. Happy Valentine's day to all! To single ladies like me, someday, we'll be found too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**Title: Lost and found**

The first time he saw her she was sitting at a bench in the park, rummaging through her bag seemingly looking for something. He could not see her face but he saw that there were tears dropping to her lap. He wasn't that far after all, he was sitting on a bench in front of hers. He did not know what to do, whether to leave her in peace or console her, but just when he was about to stand and offer her his handkerchief (his mom ingrained in him his gentlemanly manners after all) he got a text saying he was needed urgently by her mother.

His mother rarely ever mentioned the word urgent, and so he had no choice but to go.

He looked back to see that she stopped and looked back at him. She had the kind of eyes that captivates you, even with the red rim and tear tracks. Those eyes that looked determined despite the fact that all may be in vain. She was the first one to break the gaze as she resumed rummaging through her bag.

He went on his way.

When he got to his destination, he found out that his father had a stroke which left him in a comatose state.

Somehow, those eyes seem to embed deeper into his mind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

The second time he saw her was two days after. He was leaning on the wall outside the restroom waiting for someone while she was hunched over the bushes apparently still looking for something. As she parted the branches, she incurred minor scratches. He particularly saw one cut at her right cheek that was starting to bleed. He walked towards her, this time decidedly wanting to help her, but before he could take another step, he was strongly pulled back by a blonde haired man who was muttering something about being late. She had already stopped and absently wiped the bleeding cut.

Despite the frown on her face, her eyes still held that same determined optimistic look. She resumed her search in the bushes.

He let himself be dragged off. He should not be late to his father's funeral after all.

He looked back at her again. He wished he had her optimism and strength.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

The third time he saw her was a week after their first encounter. She was sitting at the same bench, and he on his. She was looking up at the sky, her pink hair swaying in the wind, but he could see she was crying because of the tear tracks on her face. She breathed in deeply, opened her eyes and looked forward.

It was the look of someone who is about to give up. He should know it, he's been wearing it since his father died.

He did not like that look on her.

And so he stood, with every intention of approaching her, doing what he should have done a week earlier. As he was midway between the two benches, he heard a slight crunch. He stopped, raised his right foot, and saw a golden locket mostly buried in dirt. He picked it up and it accidentally opened to reveal 2 pictures; one of a family and one of a female strangely familiar to him.

It was hers.

He did not know the implications of this, but he walked forward and extended the hand which was holding the locket until it was directly in front of her face. At this distance, he could better see her emerald eyes as it changed from giving up, to surprise, to disbelief and finally to happiness. He especially liked the last one, and most especially when it was directed at him.

Then her whole face lit up and then he suddenly knew.

She said it was given to her by her mother, the only family she had left before she died. She said she lost it the day her mother died which, he thought, was the same day his father had a stroke. She said she's very thankful he found it.

But he thinks he should thank her instead.

For he almost lost his inner fire but she found a way to rekindle it again.

-END-


End file.
